


【奏千】开导失误谁来负责

by しせつ (1160695212)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1160695212/pseuds/%E3%81%97%E3%81%9B%E3%81%A4
Summary: “呐~零~听我说~”“……？”“我好像喜欢上「英雄」了……好像。零，你知道「喜欢」是什么吗？看到对方会「开心」，会想跟对方「一辈子」待在一起……这种感情是「喜欢」吗？”“呼啊~吾辈不擅长感情问题喏……实在搞不清楚的话，直接跟对方来一发怎么样喏？”“嗯……谢谢你，零♪对不起打扰你了，「晚安」~”（棺材被暴力关上的声音）
Relationships: Shinkai Kanata/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 15





	【奏千】开导失误谁来负责

**Author's Note:**

> 泥塑产物，捆绑+双性+强制+中出+后入注意避雷（可能我最近看太多日系h文了）

“唔.....”  
守泽干秋睁开眼睛，后颈传来一阵钝痛，让他忍不住扭动脖子，在剧痛中得以清醒，原本有些模糊的视线也清晰起来。他看到不远处散发微光的水槽，呆愣一会，才想起这里应该是海洋生物部的活动室。  
只是他为什么会在这里？千秋仔细回想一下，记忆终于回笼。  
原本只是很普通的一个课间，在与羽风随意交谈的途中，忽然被人叫了出去，疑惑地出到教室外，就被蓝发的青年拉住手腕，一边动用不知道哪来的怪力扯他，一边说“有件事情想要千秋帮我”……  
对了！奏汰！他之前答应了要帮奏汰忙来着的！  
千秋一下子弹了起来，与此同时感受到一股异样的束缚感从手腕传来——他的双手被什么东西紧紧地绑在了一起。  
虽然很疑惑很混乱，但是首要任务是尝试解开手腕的束缚，于是他挣扎着转身，从平躺变成趴伏，看清用来束缚的道具是眼熟的绿色领带。  
该不会这是他自己的吧？脑海中突然浮现出这样的想法，但是无暇去细想，奋力地想虫子一样蠕动，拉进距离好让牙齿可以够到绳结的尾端。  
而就在他咬住尾端的那一刻，身后传来房门被打开的声音。  
“想要「逃走」么？千秋真是个「坏孩子」呢”  
千秋扭头看向门口，果然看到蓝发的青年站在门口，脸上带着一如既往的可爱笑容。  
“奏、奏汰！这个果然是你做的吗？！”千秋举起被束缚的双手，“把它解开怎么样？”  
深海奏汰回了他一个灿烂笑容。  
“不行哦”  
一边说着，奏汰一边关上房门，然后是门锁“咔哒”一声脆响。  
“如果我解开了的话，千秋会「逃走」的”  
奏汰带着以往没有的、莫名的压迫感朝他走来，跪在他身前倾身凑到面前，手上忽然用力将人扯到自己身下，膝盖悄无声息地卡进双腿间。  
“因为我想要和千秋「交尾」啊”  
“……哈？”  
一下子的冲击太大，千秋感觉自己的脑袋要当机了。  
“不不不，不是！奏汰你不是我想的那个意思吧？！”他惊恐地想要挪动身体，却发现自己挣脱不开，“你该不会是想说要和我……”  
“是的~就是「那个」意思哦？就是想要和千秋「做爱」的意思哦♪”奏汰歪头一笑，仿佛有花从周身冒出来。  
千秋眨眨眼，眨眨眼，再眨眨眼。  
“等等等！奏汰你给我等一下！这种事情可不是用着可爱的表情就能说出来的啊你这家伙！大体上像你这样打算强来的都已经算是犯罪行为了吧！”  
奏汰的呆毛肉眼可见地蔫了下去，然后有些委屈地说道：“可是，千秋不是答应会「帮我」么？”  
“那是在完全不清楚事情的情况下啊！一般情况下根本不可能答应的好不好！我跟你可都是男性啊！话说你是受到什么刺激了突然做这种……”  
“……果然千秋是「讨厌」我么？”奏汰忽然打断他，“所以才不肯跟我做「这个」”  
“不不不，这跟讨不讨厌奏汰不是一回事……”千秋疯狂摇头，“而且本身男性之间好像不可以做这种事吧……？”  
闻言，奏汰的脸上忽然出现了一种炫耀般的、很得意的笑容：“我可是知道要「怎么做」的哦？”  
“……哈？”  
突然腰间一阵衣物摩擦的声音，千秋这才发现奏汰不知道什么时候解开了他的腰带，正在往下扒他的裤子。  
在对方冰凉的指尖接触到小腹肌肤的那一刻，千秋猛地一惊，像是想起了什么，表情中忽然带上浓浓的恐惧。  
“……等下！奏汰！拜托你……不可以！……不要！……”  
“哼哼♪就算你这么说，我也不会「停止」哦♪”  
奏汰轻笑着，手掌缓缓下移到微微凸起的位置，隔着内裤轻轻搓揉，满意地看着凸起越来越明显。  
“而且这不是已经很「精神」了嘛♪”  
动手将内裤边缘往下拉，直到勃起的阴茎脱离束缚弹起来，笔直的伫立在面前。奏汰指尖轻轻点在顶端的小孔，轻声感叹一句“诶~千秋做过「手术」吗？”，然后在对方回答之前，先凑上去张口含住整个顶端。  
“……！？奏汰？！”  
被突然的温润触感惊吓到，千秋挣扎着起身低头看向对方，却见对方也在抬眼看他，顶端似乎被略微粗糙的东西扫过。突如其来的快感让他软了腰跌回去，脑袋混乱间倒还记得出声阻止：“奏汰……别、脏……”  
奏汰不为所动，继续用舌头舔舐顶端，而右手趁此伸进内裤中，向身后摸去，却没想到在中途触到了意料之外的东西。  
一时间，千秋感觉自己的呼吸都停止了，与腿间冰凉的指尖不同，眼角涌出了滚烫的泪水。  
奏汰也愣了一会，然后放开含着的顶端，拉断细长的银丝，发出叹息一般的低喃。  
“这样啊，千秋是……「那个」吗？”  
他收回手，转而褪去对方下身的衣物，将因为恐惧而失去反抗能力的双腿打开，把刚才他所触碰到的东西，在灯光下看得一清二楚——  
那是，本不该属于男性的、不断翕动着的花穴。  
“……奏汰！不、不要看……”千秋闭上眼睛别过头，试图合上双腿。  
“……这不是挺好的么？”  
“诶？”千秋的动作顿住，然后小心翼翼地睁开眼，忽然对上奏汰放大的脸庞，被吓得下意识往后缩去，却被摁住肩膀动弹不得。  
奏汰微笑着压在他身上，用脸颊轻轻磨蹭他的侧脸，温热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，将耳朵染成鲜翠欲滴的红色。  
“……这样的话，不就可以留下我占有千秋的「证据」了吗？”  
……太糟糕了，实在是太糟糕了。  
千秋此时忽然意识到，他现在双手高举动弹不得，双腿被分开无法并拢，根本就是一个任人宰割的羞耻姿势。  
“……！！！”  
冰凉的指尖突然探入体内，被下意识夹紧的肉壁包裹，而罪魁祸首还轻笑着挪动手指，沿着甬道不断前进。  
“千秋……已经湿了哦？”  
像是验证这番话一般的，奏汰轻轻搅动手指，发出“咕啾”的水声。  
“……哈、哈啊……不要……”  
千秋红透了脸，忍不住闭上眼睛隔绝视觉，却因此让听觉触觉变得更敏感，自下腹涌起一股莫名的感觉，肉壁无意识地跟随这股感觉，紧紧地绞住体内的手指，然后又被活动的手指开拓，发出更响亮的水声。  
奏汰微微撑起身观察千秋的反应，察觉到对方紧闭双眼的鸵鸟心态，挠挠下巴，很干脆地停下动作抽出手指，随便在校服上擦拭两下边起身，走到柜子边拉开了抽屉。  
“……奏汰？”  
千秋疑惑的睁眼看他，有点搞不清楚状况。  
半分钟不到，就见奏汰拿着一根像是丝巾一样的东西回来，仔细叠成长条形状，轻轻遮住他的双眼绑好，边绑边说：“因为领带都被我拿去「捆绑」双手了啊，这是之前留下来的「杂物」，只能勉强用用了”  
绑完之后，奏汰弯腰重新压在他身上，伸出一只手覆在他的双眼之上，轻声笑了。  
“反正这么做的话，千秋也会更「敏感」的吧？”  
“……哈？唔！”手指又一次捅入穴内，“才、才没有……”  
“可是，千秋的「水」已经多到涌出来了哦”奏汰毫不留情地告诉他现实，“沾得满手都是呢~”  
“咕呃……别、别说了……哈、哈啊……”  
奏汰眨了眨眼睛，真就不再说什么，而是低头下去咬开衣领，在脖根处用力吸吮，末了还拿牙齿轻轻研磨那片肌肤。在被牙齿咬住的瞬间，身下的人忽然一抖，连带着甬道也猛的一缩，实在是过于可爱了。  
奏汰坐起身，单手解开衬衫的扣子，露出下面青年人健康美好的身躯。因为总是裹在衣服间而显得偏白，由于平时有注重体能训练而拥有流畅的肌肉线条，因此还有着纤细的腰肢和明显的人鱼线，虽说平时也看过不少次，但果然怎么看都看不够。  
手掌在颤抖的肌肤上四处游移，最后落在胸口搓揉手感很好的胸肌，随后捏住乳尖用力蹂躏，感受乳头变得硬挺的过程。  
“呃！……唔嗯……嘎哈、唔……”  
啊啊~仅仅只是用手指，就可以发出这么甜美的声音，如果真的被他进入了，又会发出怎样的声音呢？  
……想知道。  
奏汰停下动作抽出手指，迅速解开自己的裤子脱下，露出同样勃起的阴茎，一手抓住一边膝盖弯，用力下压快要将人对折，头部对准穴口缓缓用力往里进。  
“奏、奏汰？！等、等一下……”  
“等不了了”奏汰打断千秋的话，同时顶端触到某种薄膜一样的东西，“现在就想「占有」千秋，想在千秋身上留下自己的「印记」，想把千秋变成「自己的东西」……！”  
奏汰腰肢猛的用力，突破那层膜捅到底部，激起身下人一声痛苦的呻吟，内壁紧紧地绞上来，湿热紧致的触感带来难以想象的快感。  
他满意地松手，让千秋的双腿挂在自己的臂弯，握住腰肢趴在对方身上，侧头亲吻滚动的喉结。  
“千秋的「里面」……又热又湿，还很紧……”奏汰发出满足的喟叹，“真想就这样在「里面」一辈子……”  
“哈啊……别、别说…这种话……”  
“呼呼♪”奏汰没有回他，只是凑到耳边低语道，“……要动了哦？”  
说完，他缓缓后撤，直到只剩顶端还留在里面，又用力一下撞到底部，之后便是快速的九浅一深，每次深入都对准甬道的尽头。  
“啊！……啊，啊，啊，啊…不、不要…好、啊，啊…好痛……”  
奏汰不为所动，只是含住了千秋的耳垂。  
他现在一边是千秋甜美的呻吟声，一边是混杂在一起的肉体碰撞声与水声，身下不断在甬道内驰骋，快感不停地涌进身体之中。  
而他也知道，被这样对待的千秋，会逐渐习惯这样的快感，然后堕落。  
“啊，啊，啊…咕呃！…呃啊……啊，哈啊……”  
身下人颤抖的幅度越来越大，贴着的腿根也能感受到阵阵痉挛。估摸着对方快要高潮，奏汰改变节奏，每一下都深入到底部，啪啪撞击声愈发响亮。  
“……不行、要、啊…要…要去了…啊，啊……啊啊啊————！”  
千秋一下子绷紧身子，头部高高仰起，甬道内猛的喷出一大股液体，从交合处溢出“滴滴答答”地滴落下去。高潮过后的身子失去了力气，躺倒在地剧烈地喘息，却又被继续抽插的肉棒卷入无边的快感之中。  
高潮过后的内壁更为敏感，很快又紧紧地缠上来，不过奏汰也快到极限，在动作的途中对着深红的耳朵低声询问。  
“呐，千秋……你会「怀孕」吗？”  
“……啊，呃…嘎啊、唔……怎、怎么可能会…啊…呃啊！哈啊、啊……”  
“这样的话……我就毫不客气地射「进去」咯♪”  
话音落下的瞬间，奏汰握着腰用力一下捅到底，抵着尽头将精液尽数喷洒在里面，大量浓稠的精液几乎把甬道填满，从缝隙中“噗噗噗”地被挤出来。  
稍微休息一会，奏汰松开手后退，拔出阴茎发出“啵”的声响，低头欣赏吞吐间不断流出液体的花穴，拿两根手指轻轻拨开，还能看见里面被摩擦得泛红的内壁。同时他也注意到，千秋的阴茎仍然坚挺着，没有被刚刚的快感激到释放。  
奏汰摸摸下巴，喃喃道：“果然还是不够么……”沉思一会过后，他弯下腰，捧着对方的膝弯，一路向下不断亲吻、吸吮、啃咬，在大腿内侧留下细密的痕迹。  
轻微的痛楚激起细碎的低吟，却期盼得到更加过火的对待，千秋难耐地仰起头，体内忽然泛起一阵空虚，又在一声呻吟中戛然而止——  
身后的另一个洞，被异物侵入了。  
奏汰咬住一块肌肤来回研磨，手指借着流至臀缝中的液体润滑，慢慢开拓后面的小穴。不知道是不是已经做过一次的缘故，手指的数量很快增加到三个，在甬道内旋转、抠挖，模仿性交动作一进一出。  
忽然指尖擦过某一个点，身下的身躯猛地一震，呻吟声突然变得高昂，奏汰知道他找到了那个点，于是专心致志对准那点戳刺。  
“啊！啊…啊、嘎啊…呃！…不要…那、那里、啊！不…不、不…呜啊啊啊——！”  
穴口一下子夹紧，千秋绷紧身子射了出来，精液在小腹上撒了一片，甚至有几滴飞到胸口附近，被奏汰坏心眼地抹开，涂抹在粉色的乳晕上，更添一份淫乱的色彩。  
千秋高潮过后的大脑一片空白，恍惚间被翻了个面跪趴在地，膝盖支着屁股高高翘起，上半身的重量则由手臂支撑。后颈传来一阵刺痛，原来是奏汰不知道什么时候扯下了他的衣领，从背后一口咬在后颈，而身后抵上某个炽热的硬物。  
等、等一下，这个姿势被进入的话……！  
但是已经晚了，奏汰抱着他，阴茎顶入小穴内，一寸寸地钉入体内，直至整根没入。  
与天生用来承受的花穴不同，初经人事的小穴没法一下子就接受粗大的阴茎，即便是经过了良好的开拓，也还是有明显的胀痛感。  
奏汰也被他夹得难受，喘息着在他背上四处啃咬，伸手摸到胸前，捏住了没被摸过的那边乳头用力揉捏，然后捏着轻轻拉扯，又松手让它“啪”一声弹回去。  
“嗯哼……”  
千秋发出一声鼻音，却没法阻止奏汰的行为，在注意力转移的过程中，放松了后方的力量。  
奏汰见时机差不多，用另一只手握住身下人的腰，将整个重量压在对方身上，开始小幅度地耸动腰部，有一下没一下地轻浅戳刺。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯、唔嗯…嗯，嗯……”  
有些不满意这样忍耐的低吟，奏汰伸出手扳起千秋的脸，两只手指撬开双唇伸进嘴中，夹住柔软的舌头来回搅弄。  
“……哈啊，啊…哈…呃，呃啊……”  
因为嘴唇被手指卡着无法闭合，无法吞咽下去的口水从嘴角流出，沿着下巴滴落。身后的动作慢慢变快，幅度渐渐增大，逐渐响起轻微的水声，但仍然被肉体撞击的“啪啪”声掩盖，快感也逐渐从后方开始积累。  
奏汰提高节奏到一个说快不快说慢不慢的地步，然后便暂时不再加快，而是在攻击中不断调整角度，重新找到千秋体内的那个点，对准那里猛然发起剧烈的进攻。  
“呃啊——！”千秋被顶得张大嘴喊叫出声，奏汰的手指退了出去，因为之后哪怕不用手指，他也再合不上嘴，只能发出一声接一声的呻吟。  
突然爆发的快感让他软了腰，跟着顶弄的动作前后摇摆，前方的阴茎又一次挺立，顶端流出透明的液体，在晃动中甩飞出去，花穴也开始剧烈张合，涌出一股股淫水，沿着大腿内侧流到地上，与之前留下的液体混合在一起。  
“……啊，啊…啊、啊哈…奏…咕呃、啊，奏汰、啊…不、不行了…呜…太，啊、啊…太快…了…嘎哈！…慢点…慢、慢点…”  
千秋求饶的语句被撞得支离破碎，声音已经带上一丝哭腔，身体也止不住地轻轻颤抖，内壁却讨好地缠绕上来，仿佛在用力吸吮奏汰的肉棒。  
奏汰享受着这份快感，下巴搭在千秋的肩上，冲耳朵喷洒温热的吐息。  
“千秋……难道你「受不了」了吗？”奏汰轻笑着，“不行哦……千秋要努力「习惯」才行哦……不然以后会更难受的”  
千秋艰难转动快要停摆的大脑，刚想出言反驳，此时门口突然响起门把转动的声音。  
“……！！！”  
小穴猛地夹紧，奏汰没忍住一声闷哼，停下抽插的动作，分出心神去听门口的响动。  
对方扭了几次门把都没能扭开，疑惑的问句透过门板传到室内。  
“啊嘞？平时这个时间不会锁门的啊？”  
是羽风——  
千秋屏住了呼吸，连喘息都避免发出。奏汰察觉到身下人绷紧的肌肉，突然恶向胆边生，抬手捂住千秋的嘴，在他耳边低语，语气中的愉悦多到溢出。  
“为了不发出声音……加油吧♪”  
门外的羽风薰安静了一会，才又继续自言自语。  
“……糟糕，我居然忘记带钥匙了。虽然可以去找奏汰君借，但是好麻烦啊~而且刚刚他来带走了守亲，也不知道去哪了……啊，难道说”  
下一秒，薰提高音量的喊声跟敲门声一同响起。  
“奏汰君！你在里面吗？如果在的话回一下我！”  
但是身后人完全没有要应的意思，只是一味地进攻，狠狠拓开甬道捅到深处，在这种一不小心就会被发现的时候，羞耻和紧张更加剧快感的冲击。  
因为一直注意门外的动静，等反应过来的时候，体内的快感已经到了一个临界值，只差最后一点刺激就要释放，而在这时，中间的花穴被两根手指进入。  
奏汰眉眼弯弯，手指微微弯曲，跟着抽插的节奏一起运动，指尖摩擦敏感的内壁，在无意间擦过某一点。  
“……唔唔…唔、呜呜呜——！”  
高潮的那一瞬间，千秋大脑一片空白，猛地绷紧了身子，身前挺立的阴茎射出一股精液，落入地上大片的液体中，花穴也跟着一阵痉挛，喷出透明的液体，沿着奏汰的手往下滴。  
“奏汰君？”门外的敲门声停了下来，“应该是去了别的地方吧？啊，怎么办？果然还是去轻音部骚扰一下朔间桑吧……”薰的声音与脚步声一起越来越小，最后归于平静。  
确认声音彻底消失之后，奏汰松了口气，抽出手直起身子，从背后欣赏千秋高高耸起的肩胛骨，没忍住伸手顺着曲线留下一道水痕。  
“千秋，「高潮」了呢……难道是因为可能会被发现，所以太「兴奋」了吗？”奏汰撩起衣服下摆，双手握住他的腰部，“……千秋真是「淫荡」呢♪”  
说完，奏汰动腰抽插起来，拇指往两边拨开臀肉，视线落在交合处，看自己的阴茎退出到只剩顶端，带出一点内壁，然后又整根没入。这份景象令人血脉喷张，至少奏汰是忍不住，快速在甬道内猛戳十几下之后，拔出阴茎对着臀缝喷出第二轮精液。  
浓稠的白色液体大部分落在臀缝中，顺着臀缝往下流，小部分落在了腰背上，在腰窝聚集起小小的一滩。  
奏汰松开手，千秋立马脱力地往一旁倒去，身上沾满了各式各样的液体，腿间更是一片狼藉，任谁都能看出来刚刚发生过什么。  
伸手拿过纸巾擦干净双手，奏汰摸摸下巴思考一会，从口袋掏出了手机。  
“……多谢款待♡”


End file.
